Elsanna Romance
by Hunterwayne98
Summary: Romance between Anna and Elsa building after the events that exposed Elsa to the world. This is my first story so please leave suggestions/comments. Incest may or may not be involved in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Elsanna Romance

Chapter one

Elsa lay awake in bed. The castle was quiet at this time of night, for all the servants had went to their quarters to rest. As she lay there, all Elsa could think of was the events that took place nearly six months ago. She had struggled to contain her powers, yet they were revealed. But that didn't bother Elsa. She had grown used to the hatred. Every monarch was hated for something; Elsa's was just more prominent. But what kept her up at night was Anna. She had hurt her, and, even though she had got her back, she did freeze her solid. No matter how many times Anna had told her it wasn't her fault, Elsa blamed herself.

She sat up in bed, pushing the blankets off of her. She couldn't feel hot or cold, but the blanketus made her feel safe as she slept. Elsa stood and walked down the hall, changing her nightgown into her ice dress with a mere thought. She had been practicing to control it, and was becoming very good at it. Elsa stopped outside of Anna's door, pausing to steady herself. Of course Anna is alright. Why wouldn't she be?

Elsa pushed the door open quietly, slipping inside of the bedroom before shutting it again. She silently walked over to the bed, changing her dress back to a nightgown now that the servants couldn't see. Elsa sat on the bed gently, pulling the covers back to reveal the sleeping Anna. Over the past six months, Anna and Elsa had become close. They had become even closer in the past two weeks, since Kristoph left Anna. Elsa ran her hand over Anna's hair, smoothing it down. "Anna," she whispered. Anna stirred at her sister's voice. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep," Elsa said. "Dreams?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

Anna held up the blanket and scooted over, allowing Elsa to slide in. They laid back down, Anna wrapping her arms around her sister, resting her cheek in her hair. "I'm alright. I'll always be alright as long as I have you." Anna said. "No, you won't. That's what bothers me." Elsa said. "Stop worrying. It's not your fault, you know." "Yes, it is. But that's not the real reason I'm worried about you." Elsa said. Anna sat up, looking down at her sister. "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell." Anna nodded.

"Well, I was wondering the other day about why I had powers and no one else in our family did. I looked back at our parents journals, but they ripped out everything between my birth and the day I was hidden. So I've been looking into lots of different things, but I can't find anything about our family at all before the day I was hidden away."

"And why does that make you worry about me?" Anna asked. "Because, I had a new dream. About you. I'm beginning to think that maybe the trolls messed with my memories too. But this dream is of you. It's kinda a memory of you having magical powers. I don't understand it completely, but I keep thinking they did something to you when you were young to suppress your powers.

Anna laid back down silently, staring up at the ceiling. "So I had magic, and Mom and Dad took that away just like they took you away." "I don't know for certain but I'm looking into it. I'm sorry for leaving you, Anna." "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. But now this is bothering me. Can you promise me something? Well, two things, actually." "What?" "If I do have magic locked away, can you promise to help me with it? And can you promise never to leave me?" "I would never dream of leaving you." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna. "Now, can I sleep with you tonight?" "Always." Elsa smiled, nuzzling her head against her sisters. The sisters fell asleep together, bad dreams forgotten for the time being.

The next morning, Anna slowly opened her eyes. The only thing she could see was blonde hair covering her face. Anna blew the hair away and sat up, her memory coming back. She looked down at Elsa, and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Elsa," she whispered in her ear. "Anna," Epsa moaned out, reaching up and pulling Anna back down to her. "Don't leave; we can just lay here all day." "You know we can't," Anna said. Elsa sighed. "Five more minutes. Please?" "No; you have Queenly duties to attend to, and I have a day of loneliness to start."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Elsa..." "No; I won't let you be lonely. From now on, you can come to me at any time. I won't be kept away from you anymore." "Okay, okay. Just... Get up. You go do your thing." "Yes, my Queen." "But you're the Queen!" "And you're my Queen." Elsa said, kissing Anna on the hand. Anna blushed, but she didn't know why. "I shall do as you say," Elsa said, leaving the room. Anna watched her go, a strange emotion rising in her chest. "I need to ask someone what that feeling is," Anna said aloud before departing the room.

Elsa had left Anna's room, changing her nightgown into her ice dress. She walked down to the study down the hall and opened the door. In the room, there was a desk with a chair behind it, as well as a bookcase filled with journals and other books that may be helpful to the ruler of Arendale. Elsa sat behind the desk, looking over all of the documents laid out before her.

Many of the documents had been there yesterday, including her parents journals and the trade negotiations with the other kingdoms. But there were new things her secretaries had laid out for her to look at as well. She picked up the first thing she could find. It was a weather report from the past twenty years. "I guess they think I can make sense of some of the craziness we experienced since I probably caused some of it." Elsa flipped back to the year she was born. Sure enough, there had been a freak blizzard. The fjord had been frozen, and dozens of ships sunk.

Elsa gaped at the papers. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and focused again, trying to think of why she needed these papers. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for: the year Anna was born. Just the thought of Anna brought up a strange feeling in Elsa's chest, a good feeling that made Elsa shiver with happy thoughts. She focused again, skimming over the paper. Sure enough, there had been strange occurences when Anna was born. The weather resembled Spring, and the crops and flowers flourished better that year than they ever had before. Elsa rubbed her chin.

"If Anna had Spring time powers, then she must have had them blocked or removed," Elsa said aloud. She stood up and ran downstairs, waving down the nearest servant. "Can you send word to the trolls that Anna and I shall be visiting them tomorrow?" The servant bowed and ran off to fulfill his task. Elsa quicklywalked back upstairs, and found Anna in the library, reading one of her novels she loved to read. "Anna!" Elsa yelled, running over and hugging her sister. She blushed and pulled away quickly, wondering why she had the impulse to hold Anna and never let go. "Hey," Anna said, confused. "Is something wrong?" "I'm not sure yet. But I did find something." "What is it?" "Well, I was looking at the weather reports from the past several years. I looked at the year I was born, and there was some freak winter storms. Then I looked at the year you were born." Elsa said. Anna stared at her sister with fear and excitement. "The year you were born, there was some strange weather. But it was like Spring time instead of Winter. It was one of the best years Arendale had."

"So, I have Spring powers?" "Not a clue," Elsa said, sitting on her sister's lap. "But we're going to find out. Tomorrow, you and I are going to ride out to visit the trolls and see if they can help us." "But..." "Let's not get to the 'but' part yet. Please. It has been a long, boring, lonely day. Can we just o to bed?" "Now? It's, like, seven o'clock!" Elsa stuck out her lip and pouted. "Please?" She asked. Anna sighed. "That's not fair; you know I can't say no to you." Elsa clapped her hands and jumped up off of her sister's lap. "I love you, Anna." "Do you mean it, or are you just saying that because you can have your way with me?" Elsa stopped and turned around to face Anna. "Anna, you are my world. You are the only thing that I still love in this world. You should know that." Elsa reached out and wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her in and kissing her on the tip of the nose. "I know you love me, but it was just that I thought the same about Kristoph." "I know, and I will never let another man hurt you again. You are my Queen, and I won't let them hurt you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsanna Romance

Chapter 2

The next morning, Anna awoke. At least, she assumed it was morning. It was still dark outside and the halls were silent. Therefore, it must be the middle of the night. Anna set up carefully, attempting not to stir Elsa. After she set up, however, she sneezed, causing Elsa to crack one eye.

"Anna? What are you doing up? It's, like, dark outside." "I couldn't sleep," Anna said. "What's wrong?" "Well, I keep thinking about magic. Then, when I go to sleep, all I see is me dying." Elsa sat up, pulling Anna into an embrace. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scar you or hurt you at all, for that matter. I should've known I couldn't protect the only person I love."

"I didn't mean it to make you feel bad. I'm just... Scared, I guess." "I'm scared, too. What happens if you can't control your powers? I mean, there's just so much we don't know." "Thanks. I now know not to come to you when I have problems." Elsa laughed at the comment, still holding her sister. She pulled Anna with her as she laid back, her back against the pillows. Anna laid her head on Elsa, listening to the heart beat.

"Do you hear that? That's my heart beating for you. I love you, Anna, and I promise I won't let anything else bad come your way." Elsa waited for a response, but all she got was the quiet, even rhythm of Anna's breath as she slept. Elsa smiled again. She had that strange feeling again, but it felt so good, how could it be wrong? She laid her head back against the pillow, joining her sister in a once again dreamless sleep.

When Elsa opened her eyes agin, she was lying on her back, her vision blocked by red hair. She pushed the hair back and saw Anna, straddling Elsa as she slept, her arms wrapped around Elsa. "Anna," Elsa whispered. "It's time to wake up." Anna nuzzled her head down against Elsa's chest, moaning quietly. "Anna," Elsa repeated, pushing up with her elbows.

"Five more minutes," Anna said, squeezing Elsa tightly. Elsa sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Elsa raised her hand, blowing a small, freezing-cold blast of wind into Anna's face. Anna sat up, gasping. "Hie could you..." "I warned you," Elsa said. Anna glared down at Anna. "If I have Spring powers, I will get you back." "How, by growing a flower?" Elsa asked, laughing.

"Laugh while you still can," Anna said, "but yours is coming. Believe me." "Not if we don't get a move on. We need to be in the Balley of the Living Stone within two hours."

After Anna had gotten dressed, Elsa had sent a stable boy to fetch their horses. Elsa mounted a dappled grey thoroughbred while Anna mounted a red-brown thoroughbred. "I bet Chestnut and I can beat you there," Anna said. "Anna, you don't know your way well enough; you'd get lost." Anna stuck her lip out and pouted. "Besides, Winter would leave you in her dust." Anna smiled again, spurring Chestnut into a full gallop. Elsa followed atop Winter.

"And who is gonna be eating whose dust?" "Okay okay," Elsa said. Then she passed Anna. The race was on.

After a few hours of riding, Elsa stopped her horse in a clearing next to a lake. "We should probably rest here for a while," she said. Her and Anna dismounted, and Anna pulled out a blanket for the two of them to sit on. "So," Elsa said, "are you nervous? Scared?" "A little." Anna scooted up next to Anna and laid against her. "But at least you'll be there with me, right?" "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," Elsa said.

"I love you," Anna said, closing her eyes and laying down, pulling Elsa down with her. "I love you, too, my Queen." Anna buried her head in Elsa's neck. "I'm tired; can we take a nap?" "You can, but I think I might go for a walk." "But I can't sleep without you!" Anna protested. "I know, I just wanted to hear what you'd say. I'm not leaving you for anything." Anna smiled into Elsa's neck, her eyes closed. She soon faded off to sleep in Elsa's arms.

Anna and Elsa both woke up some time later, and stared into each other's eyes. "We should probably be moving on." Elsa said. "But I have everything I want right here," Anna said. She stood up, and offered Elsa a hand. Elsa gratefully took it, and stood up. "Let's get a move on."

Elsa and Anna rode the rest of the way in silence, listening to the sounds of nature as they neared the home of the trolls. Anna and Elsa dismounted, and were greeted by dozens of rolling rocks. One of the rocks unfolded. "Hello, Queen and Princess." The female troll said. "Hello, Bulda." "What brings you to the Valley of the Living Rock?" "We're here to say Pabbie." "Is it important?" "Very much so."

Bulda nodded, rolling off the way she came. She returned with an older troll. "Pabbie!" Anna said. "Hello, Anna, Elsa. How may I be of service?" "Can we talk in private?" The troll nodded, and waved his hands. The other trolls left them. "Pabbie, we have to know something, and we know that you know about it. You cannot withhold information from the Queen, bare in mind.

"I will tell you anything as a friend." "I know. I'm sorry. This is just important. We need to know about Anna's magic." "I was expecting this. You put it together she at one time had magic, I see. It is a long story, but it is hidden away for now." "But where?" "You see, when your parents brought you and Anna here after you hit Anna with your magic, they feared Anna wouldn't be able to control her powers either. They wanted to take yours, too, but you were too old."

"But where is it hidden?" Anna asked. "Your parents feared you would seek it, and they hid it far away. Tha path to your powers is dangerous, and your parents agreed that if you could ever reach them, you would be able to control them." "How do I reach them?" "It will require you to leave Arendale. You will have to travel beyond the mountains and make your way to The Valley of Fire, where your powers are guarded by the Great Dragon."

Anna turned to her sister, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Elsa met her sister's eyes, and determination set in hers. "Is there a map?" She asked, causing Anna to smile. Pabbie nodded. "Here," he said, handing Elsa a satchel filled with stuff. "You will need everything in here. That is all I can tell you." "Thank you," Elsa said. Pabbie nodded, and rolled away.

"So what now," Anna asked. "Now we get ready to travel."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsanna Romance

Chapter three

"Anna; Anna!" Anna woke up, sitting up quickly and bumping her head against something hard. "Ow!" She said as she opened her eyes, rubbing her forehead. Elsa stumbled backwards, holding her forehead. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Anna asked. "I'm fine," Elsa said, standing up straight. "I was just coming to wake you; we need to leave within an hour, before the sun comes up and people notice we're leaving." Anna nodded as Elsa walked over to her. "But you're okay, aren't you? Did I hurt you? Did I freeze you any?" "I'm fine, just a little sore." Anna said. Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Better?" She asked. Anna nodded. "Then let's get moving," Elsa said, walking out the door. Anna couldn't help but blush and watch her sister go. She didn't know why she felt a tingling sensation whenever her sister touched her, but it felt a lot like what she felt around Kristoph at first. Anna rolled out of bed, changing out of her nightgown into her riding clothes. "Anna!" Elsa called from the hall. "I'm coming!" Anna called back, opening the door.

Anna met her sister in the main lobby. Elsa was wearing a black cloak over simple riding clothes, her good pulled over her head. She handed Anna a cloak, and Anna dawned the garment. "What's with all the secrecy?" Anna asked. "There are people out there that want us dead and people who would ransom us. That's why people need to think we're still here. I have Bertha and Kai keeping an eye on things while I'm gone so no one will know."

"But the hoods?" Anna asked. "The hoods mean people can't see our unique hair. Not many people have hair like ours." Elsa said. Anna hugged her sister. "Thank you for doing all of this, even though you don't have to!" Anna looked up to see her sister blushing. "I'd do anything for you, my Queen." Elsa was Anna's turn to blush as Elsa mounted her horse. Anna followed suit, and the two left the castle courtyard through a side gate. They galloped through the capital city of Arendale swiftly, leaving it for the countryside, with the mountains beyond. "Are you nervous?" Elsa asked over the wind. "Yes," Anna called back. "Me too!" Elsa yelled. "How does that help me?" Anna asked. "It doesn't," Elsa said, galloping faster.

Anna looked back to try and glimpse the city one last time only to see a trail of ice coming off of Elsa. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's nervous!" Anna yelled up to Elsa. Elsa looked back and mumbled something under her breath. She stopped her horse and jumped off, running over to where Anna sat astride her horse. "Hug me!" Elsa said.

Confused, Anna leaned down and hugged her sister. Elsa broke off and looked back behind them. The ice trail was still there. "Well, what do we do now?" Elsa asked nervously. Anna kissed her sister on the cheek. "We'll figure something out." Anna said. As she did so, the ice trail disappeared. "I think we just did." Elsa said. Anna looked back at her sister, their eyes meeting for just a moment. They then both looked away quickly, blushing.

"Well, let's get riding." Elsa finally said, mounting her horse. Anna followed along behind Elsa, making sure they didn't leave anymore ice trails. When they reached the base of the mountain, Elsa lowered her hood. "I don't think anyone will recognize us now that we're outside of the city." Elsa said. Anna lowered her hood and the pair began the ascent of the first mountain, their horses at a trot. "Elsa," Anna said.

"Yes?" Elsa responded. "What ever happened to that giant snowman?" Anna asked. Elsa stopped her horse, her body tense. "I never thought about him. I just left him when Hans captured me." Anna gulped. "So... He's still up here?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. "We'll just have to be careful." Elsa said. They started moving again, Anna following behind Elsa.

"You know, it's kind of romantic," Anna said. Elsa turned around, giving Anna an incredulous look. "Just think about it; you're going on a quest, on a dangerous path with thieves, murderers, and monsters, all to help the person you hopefully love most." Anna said. Elsa shrugged her shoulders, turning her attention back to the trail. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. Anna smiled at the thought, that tingling sensation rising in her chest again. Elsa was doing something very romantic for her. Anna was so absorbed in the thought that her horse nearly bumped into Elsa's.

"What is it?" Anna asked, worried. Elsa pointed up the hill. "There's prints in the snow up there that look like they belong to the giant snowman I made." Elsa said. Annalooked up to see the prints leading into a cave, with none coming out. "That's good," Anna whispered, "at least we know where he's at." "Yeah; now we just need to avoid him." Elsa said.

They rode the horses around the side of the mountain a couple hundred yards, in hopes of not being spotted. They then started climbing again. They rode on past the cve, climbing up to where they could see the ice castle up ahead. "We can stop at the castle when we get there," Elsa said. Anna nodded, pulling her horse to a stop.

She was about to say something when a gigantic snowball hit the snowcovered ground five fee away from her horse. The horses freaked out, bucking both Anna and Elsa off into the powder. Anna looked back to see the giant snowman standing down the hill, a second snowball in his hand. "Run!" Anna yelled, helping Elsa to her feet. They ran up the hill towards the stairs leading across the gorge to the ice castle. But it was still a hundred yards away. The second snowball hit right behind Anna, sending her flying into the air. "Anna!" Elsa yelled, running to her sister's side. She knelt down and Elsa saw the snowman's shadow right behind her.

The snowman roared, causing echoes to sound through the valleys in the mountains. Elsa stood over her sister, blocking her unconscious Anna from the creature's view. She summoned her power, causing a powerful freezing wind to fly from her fingertips, hitting the beast. The beast roared again, trying to push against the wind. But Elsa kept pushing, until the beast was at the edge of the ravine. Elsa sent one last burst of wind, knocking the snowman off of the side. She coul hear it roar onelast time while it fell.

But Elsa didn't have enough time to wait for the impact; Anna was hurt. She ran back to her sister, kneeling at her side. "Anna," Elsa whispered. She put one hand on her arm, and Annaopened her eyes. "Elsa?" She asked. Elsa opened her mouth to speak when she felt a shaking. "The snowman must hav hit..." Elsa began, but stopped when the ground started to rumble. The snowman's impact had shook the mountain.

"Avalanche!" Elsa said, grabbing Anna. The pair was swept away in a flood of snow, rolling and falling down hill. Elsa used her magic to bring Anna and herself up to the top of the snow as they came to a stop at the bottom of the incline. Elsa stood, taking in her surroundings. They weren't at the bottom, but at a creek outside of a wood shack. "It's okay," Anna said. "I know where we're at. We'll be safe here."

 **Sorry for the wait and any problems you've noticed. I know it's not the best it could be, and I am open to any suggestions you would like to send me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
